Jacques de Molay
The current Grandmaster of the Templar Order, Jacques may be now advanced in age but is still strong. A friend of the King of Israel, Solomon II, his goal is to keep the Templar order afloat in trying times. Achieving his short term goal of regaining Cyprus for the templars he is so far successful as a chapter master. Little is known about his past, for he shares little and there are really no records. History Early Very little is known about his early history. Now, it is likely he was born in Molay, Holy Roman Empire. It is generally excepted that he became a Knight at age 21. He was born into and lived with a family of middle to high class. As a young man he was received into the Templar order in a chapel in Molay, and journeyed to Jerusalem to join the majority of the Templar Knights. It is generally unknown what his actions were for his next twenty years but somewhere along the line he became Grand Master. What is known is at some point he fought in the second crusade on Cyprus. Grand Master As a younger man he fought to retake Jerusalem from Cyprus. Now that he is the Grandmaster he wanted to see this land restored to the Templar Order to better protect Jerusalem. He had good relations with many rulers, as they were or were descended from people who he fought beside in the second crusade. With these good relations he made the Templars many friends. He helped raise the young Solomon II as a father like figure, as he was friends with Solomon. He guided the young King through the trials he faced and respected the youth, seeing something of himself within the young man. Jacques lead the Templars to successful missions, including destroying a thieves guild within Jerusalem. In this time he faced some minor accusations of Heresy from the Anti Templar Inquisitor order but for the most part these have been dismissed. The order wanted back the Island of Cyprus, and so Jacques decided to try to convince Solomon to grant it to them. He asked King Solomon for Cyprus and petitioned Israel a couple times. While talking to Solomon, Solomon II said he would grant it if Jacques swore that he and his knights would protect it and not allow it to fall into the greedy hands of the enemies of Israel. Thus, he had Cyprus for the Templars. He journeyed to it to organize his men. HE saw as Solomon II left for Sweden, and went on his own missions while he was gone. On Solomon's return, he welcomed him back. Then, when Solomon II decided to journey north to help Sweden against the Soviets Jacques honored his oath to do his best to protect Cyprus and the King and decided to journey north with him, and fight along with Sweden. Templars in Constantinople and the Temple Burns He dialed forth with many Templars form Cyprus to Constantinople to aid Sweden I. The great northern war. When the Basileus refused him, with heavy heart he turned back. He heard that Abbot had been murdered, and soon arriving in Jerusalem saw Temple Mount aflame. WCO agents had kite fire to the ancient and venerable building, and killed some of those within. With many of his newly arrived Templar brethren Jacques rushed in to save artifacts, signing his beloved beard. On his return outside he helped stamp out the flames, and prayed for the eventual rebuilding of the damaged areas in the Templars home. Jacques, Regent He was the regent of the King when he was off in the great northern war. Doing his best to keep it the same he warded off danger with skill, and defended Jerusalem from many a siege showing a acquire strategic mind. He was very glad to help who he thought of as a son in protecting his holy kingdom of Israel. Thus, for a few years Jacques was regent of Jerusalem in the absence of King Solomon II. Heretic Controversy Some Inquisitors from Spain are suspicious about Jacques, with the lack of information on his past and general mystery seeming to them like suspicious signs of Heresy. They have also launched some of these accusations on his fellow Templars. However these theories are not well supported outside of that small group of Anti-Templar Inquisitors. He is disturbed by the Inquisitors in general and has never liked the idea of them, believing it is not right. Relationships Good King Solomon II He likes Solomon II very much, believing him to be a kind hearted young man and much like Jacques in his mysterious young age. He is hesitant to ask him things, and wants to be a good example for the man he thinks of like a son. He has a great respect for the man and wants to do his best to insure he is a good ruler for Israel. He thinks a man like Solomon is a rare man to see. Bad Inquisitor Francisco Lazzirio The Head Inquisitor of there Anti-Templar sect, Jacques thinks Francisco represents a corruption of true Catholic ideals. He thinks he is a insane man prone to odd theories, and is angered he would dare accuse the Templars of heresy or corruption. Convinced in the purity of the Templar order, Jacques generally dislikes anybody who doubts it. He thinks the idea of Inquisitors is a bad one anyways, and thus was a little biased from the start. Personality He is a old soul, being now 68. A kind hearted man he strives his hardest to be "The Perfect Templar Knight" and a good example to the Templar Order which he represents. A kindly man, he loves the youth. He has a strong since of justice, and opposes anybody who would corrupt his faith. He is tolerant of other religions, if distrustful. His intolerance of corruption extends to Popes, for while he is a Puritan Creatite there are some Popes which he did not support, which garnered some anger and accusations of heresy. Category:Character Category:Knight Templar Category:Page Category:Isreal